Metal Sonic's Log's
by SonicMX
Summary: During the event's of Chaos and Chaos, Metal Sonic has been fighting Silver Sonic to make sure the world stay's safe. Even if it is a hopeless battle. When Metal Sonic got the "FREE WILL CODE", he decided to make a log, detailing what the virus did. He ended up making a whole computerized journal about the event's whch took place while Sonic was in Equestria. These are those log's.
1. Chapters 1-4

So I have been unable to type anything the past few weeks (Or... one, but it feels like weeks.). I was even unable to post a new story, which I thought was pretty cool.

I was, however, able to make this. So, without further ado, here is Metal Sonic's Logs...

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 1.

What happened?

What are these strange new thoughts emerging in my head?

I was ordered to destroy the robot, E-123 Codenamed OMEGA by order of my recent master, Silver Sonic. I had done as asked, Easily tearing him to shreds. But he did something to me. Shot me with what I believe is a virus. I check my coding and see that it is called... the _FREE WILL CODE_. I should have deleted it, but...

I...

Don't want to.

I must observe and record data about this. It's giving me strange thoughts.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 2.

I was patrolling around the halls when I noticed Room 3-0-4 was open. I went over to close it, when I had a feeling. This made me stop. This virus... It makes me feel like I'm... Alive. I have feeling. I have thoughts that I conjure on my own. And what I saw in Room 3-0-4 gave the feeling that I should stop this before it's too late. Whatever this virus is, it must be something a robot could always wish for.

I quickly recorded the plan's and map's and went on my way.

One of the plan's show that mobion fox, Miles "Tails" Prower will be meeting Sonic tomorrow in the forest. I should go with and find stop them from killing Sonic.

But even with our combined forces, we will not be able to fight Silver Sonic off. I have a plan. I should get the Chaos Emeralds and hope that this works. I won't be able to hold my new 'free will' for long when I'm around Silver Sonic, so I better be quick.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 3.

It went downhill from there.

I watched as Silver Sonic beat Miles to a point where he was unrecognizable. Sonic M. Hedgehog got there too late and was easily beaten. Silver Sonic let me finish him off, but I had control and sent Sonic away. Sadly, I couldn't pinpoint where I had sent him. Silver Sonic easily knew what I did and attacked me, along with the Metal Sonic Trooper he brought with him.

I grabbed Miles and quickly fled. I was able to get away, but I was also running out of time. I needed to get Miles to a hospital.

I have a map of the closest town and flew him to a hospital. It was difficult getting doctors and nurses to take him because Silver Sonic had shot my Voice System Box. I was finally able to get him into a room. I moved over to the corner and commenced system repair, starting with my Voice System. I will shut down until tomorrow, to make sure that my Voice System is repaired completely.


	2. Chapters 5-8

I'm adding dates and time to this. If you don't like the time, don't read it.

Also, these are based on multiple chapters from Chaos and Chaos. The first being Ch.1-4 and now this, ch.5-8. Just making sure you know.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 4  
12:50 P.M./October 14, 2024

My Voice System was restored, which caused me to power up. The first thing I saw was Miles jumping back in fear. I quickly explained to him that I mean him no harm and told him about what's happening. I believe he accepted what I said, because he dropped his defenses.

Before we could speak another word, Amy Rose smashed through the door with her Piko-Piko hammer and ran towards me. I was in no condition to dodge or block, but, thankfully, Miles stopped her before she could attack me. He told her that I was on their side and she told the others to come out. Cream the Rabbit and Knuckles the Echidna came out.

Miles explained what was going on and Knuckles decided to see if the Master Emerald could locate Sonic. It would probably take some time, so I'm sure Sonic would be healed up by then. As soon as he left, my radar picked up multiple hostile enemies approaching. It also picked up a small group of friendly organisms approaching. A little later, Shadow the Hedgehog rushed in and ordered everyone out.

Once outside, I saw a army of Metal Sonic Troopers and Egg pawns swarm the city. We were put into a tank, which held a few G.U.N. Soldiers. We were immediately taken to an unknown location.

I looked around at each of the people in the tank. Miles had a look of pain, probably due to the injuries he sustained. Amy looked depressed, probably because of Sonic. And Cream... She was crying, terrified about what's happening.

I feel sorry for her.

I FEEL sorry for her.

Once we get to our destination, I'm going to ask Miles about this strange virus.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 5  
6:24 P.M./October 14, 2024

It probably wasn't the best idea to talk about the virus near Shadow.

A few hours later, we made it too our destination, which was the casino in Station Square. More specifically, underneath it. After we got settled in, I asked Miles about this virus. He told me that before I destroyed Omega, he gave me the _FREE WILL CODE_, which made me think for myself.

Before he could explain more, Shadow attacked me and threatened to destroy me in every possible way. Miles stopped him and explained to Shadow that he could just fix Omega. He also told him that I was like Omega and him now. That I was built and now free.

This is all confusing.

He sighed and looked at me. He then said something I thought I'd ever hear him say.

"I'm Sorry."

That's what he said. He put his hand out, smiling a genuine smile at me. I stared at it before shaking it. I then told him that I was truly sorry for what I did to Omega and intend on helping Miles in this search and rescue mission.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 6  
7:17 P.M./October 16, 2024

Yesterday, me and Tails successfully located Omega. Rouge had found him and dragged him away from the spot where I destroyed him and hid inside an old shack just a bit off. Once we found them, Rouge didn't trust me, but Tails convinced her that he would help her find a better shelter, fix Omega, and reunite her with her teammate, Shadow. From there, we dragged Omega back to the casino. We also started talking. I think I have an audio recording of it.

ZZZ

Metal Sonic: DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU CAN FIX OMEGA TO HIS FORMER SELF?

Tails: I've done it before. Besides, he's a friend. Friends don't leave friends behind.

Metal Sonic: ... O.K. THEN, MILES.

Tails: That means you too, Metal. We're friends, so call me Tails.

Metal Sonic: ...

ZZZ

I nodded to this. This is why I'm now referring to him as Tails in my logs.

ZZZ

Rouge: So... What happened to blue boy?

Tails: He was sent to another dimension.

Rouge: Along with the Chaos Emeralds?

Tails: Yeah...

Rouge: So how are we even going to survive this?!

Tails: Were just gonna have to wait for him. I trust Sonic will get here on time.

Metal Sonic: AFFIRMATIVE.

Tails: By the way... Why did you send Sonic to another dimension?

Rouge: He did it?!

Tails: Rouge, please. So, why did you do it?

Metal Sonic: IT WAS THE ONLY POSSIBLE SOLUTION. IN HIS CONDITION, SILVER SONIC WOULD HAVE IMMIDIATELY KILLED HIM. IF I SENT HIM AWAY, BUT STILL IN THIS UNIVERSE, SILVER SONIC WOULD ALSO HAVE QUICKLY SEARCHED UNTIL HE FOUND HIM AND ENDED HIS LIFE. SONIC HAD TO BE SENT SOMEWHERE SAFE AND THIS PLACE WAS NOWHERE NEAR THAT. IF I HADN'T HAVE DONE WHAT I DID, ONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. I COULDN'T RESCUE BOTH OF YOU, AND THE ONE LEFT BEHIND WOULD HAVE CAUSED THE OTHER TO PERISH BY SILVER SONIC'S HANDS. I MADE IT TO WHERE BOTH OF YOU WOULD LIVE. I'M SORRY, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY.

Tails: ... I... Understand.

Rouge: Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

ZZZ

The rest of the way back was silent, mainly due to us hiding from patrolling bots.

Today, I watch Tails fix Omega up.

I better end this here and keep alert. I feel a presence coming. An unknown presence.


	3. Chapters 9-13

Metal Sonic's Log, 7  
8:15 P.M./October 17, 2024

Everything fell apart.

It started normally, everyone working, and even finding some new friends. Knuckles had returned after a while, bringing some of team Chaotix with him. Cream had found Vanilla and Cheese, and had brought them to us. We were getting more in numbers and that was good. But then...

That strange presence turned out to be a hedgehog named Kay, who came here to check on us for Sonic. Problem was, he attracted attention. He told us about how Sonic was alive in a universe filled with ponies and that he was doing fine. Kay, also, was missing a Sonic, so it seems universes where colliding.

Just like Silver Sonic planned.

Anyway, it seems that Silver Sonic had tracked Kay and had brought an army's worth of bots. We had an epic battle, but it was a loosing one. Yes, we could easily beat them, but Silver Sonic was getting tired. He shot Tails with the one thing I knew would bring him down.

The Reprogram Chip.

Tails turned on us, and many of our friends fled. We bots stayed behind, but we ended up crushed by the roof.

After Silver Sonic left, I broke out of the prison that the roof had created. Omega was still functional, but he wouldn't be able to fight for a while. Kay seemed to have vanished, probably back to Sonic, and Shadow was passed out. The G.U.N. soldiers that were with us were dead. with the exception of two. I Picked up Shadow while Omega got the soldiers and we fled. We decided to try to find our friends, Cream, Knuckles, Vanilla, and the Chaotix, but it was no use. We ended up taking refuge in a broken hotel, where we tried to keep our friends alive.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 8  
11:18 A.M./October 18, 2024

Shadow woke up, shaking off the battle and commenting on how "I wasn't at full power there.". Blasphemy. Anyway, we did meet a new friend. While searching for supplies, we came across a mobiun rabbit. He was black, with messy hair. He was wearing jogging pants and a large grey T-shirt. He seemed to be wearing hand wrappings and foot wrappings. He also seemed week and when we asked him if he was O.K., he wouldn't speak. Shadow didn't care, but me and Omega agreed to help him. Shadow sighed and told us if he is any trouble, that Shadow would personally 'Terminate' him.

We left the building, me carrying the rabbit, and Omega carrying the still weak G.U.N. soldiers.

We kept going, wondering wear our friends are, when we saw Knuckles, passed out near a building. We woke him up and asked him what happened. He told us that Silver had tracked him and took everyone. They tried to fight, but he reprogrammed every single one of our friends. They didn't bother with him, because he thought he was dead. I could tell everyone was saddened and shocked, and...

I could feel it, too.

Maybe this code isn't really a virus after all.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 9  
12:18 P.M./October 20, 2024

We found out that this mobiun rabbit's name is Toby Terry, and that he is apparently mute. He could speak through writing and sign language, but we just stick to writing. He doesn't do it much, but he is still a great asset. He's a pretty good scavenger.

We found a small place in the sewers of Station Square that we could use. It's under the radar and no one nor bot would think to look. And we were pretty deep down in there, so radars won't be a problem.

We set up everything and now we have a base. It's not much, but we could use it.

Today, the G.U.N. soldiers were able to get back into combat. We set them up with some special armor and guns and hopped for the best that we get through this.

8:16 P.M.

I've been thinking... Now, has been stuck in time for a while now. There was no other organism or robot working in Eggman's base. I was there, but I pretty much stayed in one place, waiting for commands, deactivated. So...

Who activated Silver Sonic? Who gave him the power to take over this world?

I'll need to think about what was happening when this all started.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 10

5:00 P.M./October 21 2024

Earthquake.

That's what everyone thought it was. A large earthquake shaking the world around us.

But, when we looked outside, we were in for quite a shock.

It was Mobius. It was Mobius. It was Mobius fusing with the earth.

Everything around us changed. Silver had done it.

He brought Mobius and fused it with the earth so that it was one planet again.

I went towards the beach, staying in the air so I would not be affect my the fusing. I watched as an old zone came crashing down.

Well, I might as well say it.

I watched Green Hill fuse next to the beaches of Station Square.

I also saw another place appear. It seems with the fusion of the two planets, also came the rearranges.

As Green Hill set itself in place, Seaside Hill teleported next to it, somewhere off to the side.

I was shocked at what I was looking at. But the shocks just got bigger.

Once the quake stopped, I saw mobiuns and come out of nowhere, looking confused. Then I watched Chaos Control in affect as an army of Metal Sonic Troopers appeared and shot at the large group. I hid as I watched every one of them fall. I figured they would be dead, but I should have remembered Silver Sonic's plan. All the mobiuns who were shot got up and pledged their alliance to Silver Sonic's. I also know that around the world, this exact thing was happening again and again.

Soon, Silver Sonic would have two worlds worth of soldiers and servants.

I flew back to the base and told them what was happening.

We had little to work with, so we stayed down until everything became quiet.

It still isn't quiet yet.


	4. Chapters 14-23

Metal Sonic's Log, 11

6:15 AM/October 22, 2024

I better record this so I don't forget... Oh wait, I'm a robot. I'd have to delete it to forget it.

Anyway, yesterday, after the earthquake, I detected a dimensional rift open up. Then I detected a figure had vanished. My readings tell me that Cream the Rabbit had just been sent away to some location through the universes. I wonder if Silver Sonic had somehow found out what universe Sonic was in and had reprogrammed Cream to kill Sonic. It's just a theory, but I hope it's untrue. Anyway, me, Shadow, Omega, Toby, and the G.U.N. troops got a lucky break. There were no Troopers nor robot's in the city today, so we started searching the city for parts, food, supplies in general.

5:12 P.M.

We searched half of the city. We got some sleeping bags, food to last a few weeks, and some old machine parts.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 12

12:00 A.M./October 24, 2024

ZZZ...

ZZZ...

...

**Hello? Do you want to play? Do you? Please? Fine. We'll get to play soon.**

**Real soon.**

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 13

11:47 A.M./October 28, 2024

Been a few days. I couldn't record data for some reason. Anyway, it's been almost a week. We had lost the two G.U.N. Soldiers to an ambush while we searched the rest of the city. We also lost Shadow to Silver Sonic's reprogramming chip. Now it's just me, Omega, and Toby.

Toby has also warmed up to us. He even decorated our sewer base to be a little more... livable. I learned that he was 15, and apparently a boxer. That explains the hand and feet wrappings.

Huh?...

Something's coming.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 14

4:12 A.M./October 29, 2024

Something dangerous was wondering near our hiding spot, so we fled. We are currently staying somewhere in Green Hill Zone.

This place has already been destroyed and rebuilt for Silver Sonic, so it's not the safest place to be. We'll be leaving soon, though. As soon as that thing leaves the city.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 15

?:? ?.?./October ?, 2024

**Hello, Metal Sonic.**

Who are you? What are you doing in my system?

**I'm doing nothing. Yet. I'm just board and thought I'd say hi.**

Virus scanner... No Virus detected... Then what are you? You sound familiar.

**I should! But telling you now would be a waste. I'll tell you this. Once Sonic returns. Once all of this has ended and Silver Sonic falls...**

**ThErE wIlL bE bLoOd...**

Do you know what's about to happen? Answer me!

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 16

7:28 A.M./November 1, 2024

November... Hmm, we've been doing well since then. The thing that was lurking the city vanished. But then another thing appeared.

Yes, I know a bunch of worlds are fusing here, but something's from Mobius's and Earth's past are coming back.

A much feared City has somehow risen again and Silver Sonic had taken control of it. I don't know what he's doing in there, but I don't like it...

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 17

3:12 P.M./November 3, 2024

God I'm so bored. Nothing has been happening!

At least I can say that the Free Will code has finally been installed.

It made me feel like a real mobion. I feel alive.

And I also feel something coming.

9:15 P.M.

**Sonic is almost here, Metal... Almost time. I already feel the chaotic energy that Sonic was just fused with. Hehe... Hehehe...**


	5. Chapters 24-30

Metal Sonic's Log, 18

10:15 P.M./November 3, 2024

I just can't sleep... Er... I can't seem to stay still. I don't need sleep.

But something seems... off.

I need to go outside and look around.

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 19

4:27 A.M./November 4, 2024

I decided to wonder around Seaside Hill, wondering if there were any supplies. That, but there was something else... I just don't know what. It's like I was drawn here for some reason. Is something about to happen?

* * *

Metal Sonic's Log, 20

9:17 A.M./November 4, 2024

Something happened indeed. Well, I've been wandering this area for so long, I almost gave up on whatever it was I was looking for, when I heard someone scream. I started flying towards that direction and once I got close enough, I saw Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit along with six odd colored horses. Were those the Ponies that Kay the Hedgehog had told us about. I'll end this here and go greet them. I better bring Sonic and Cream with me, too. We need Sonic and Cream is an ally and a friend, so there's no way I'm leaving her behind.

I guess I should bring the ponies too.

* * *

"That was the final log. It just seems to stop there..."

"Really? There's nothing else?"

"No, nothing. It's as if he stopped or deleted them."

"What happened after he found Sonic?"

"Whatever it was, someone didn't want it public."

"Wait... The times... This happened just a bit before..."

"... Oh my God..."

* * *

**THE END**

The rest of this story fallow's Chaos and Order.

Thanks for reading, make sure to fav if you enjoyed and please read the Chaos and Chaos series, which goes along with this. I worked hard, bla bla bla, really appreciate it, bla bla bla.

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
